


Le venin

by Rincevent



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Enfance, Gen, Trahison - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un poison peut mettre des années avant d'agir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le venin

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

Finlande, 1976.

Le gérant de la supérette ne quittait pas des yeux son écran de télésurveillance. Cela faisait cinq ans que le centre de Joensuu était envahi par des dégénérés alcoolisés, et malgré les plaintes à la police et à la mairie, on persistait à organiser ce foutu festival de rock. Pour la cinquième fois, il allait perdre pour plusieurs centaines de marks de produits que viendraient lui voler des jeunes agressifs et mal habillés. Ça le révoltait. Il avait traversé les épreuves de la Guerre d'Hiver puis de la Guerre de Continuation malgré son jeune âge, il avait élevé ses enfants du mieux qu'il le pouvait et en avait fait des gens honnêtes bien qu'ayant trop tendance à se reposer sur leurs lauriers. Il était devenu grand-père assez tôt, ce qui le rendait particulièrement heureux, lui qui avait si peu connu sa mère et ses grands-parents morts pendant la guerre civile. Aujourd'hui il avait l'impression que tous ces morts et toutes ces souffrances n'avaient servi qu'à créer des troupeaux de jeunes égoïstes autodestructeurs. Il avait demandé à son neveu, un futur ingénieur qui ferait la fierté de ses parents, de lui imaginer un système pour garder l'œil sur les rayonnages d'alcool qui se trouvaient au fond du magasin.

Pour l'heure, il observait avec la plus grande nervosité un petit attroupement de pouilleux stationner devant les bières. Leurs grands manteaux dissimulaient déjà des bouteilles, il en était certain. D'ailleurs, leurs "emplettes" devaient être terminées puisque le groupe revenait nonchalamment vers lui.

\- Bonjour. Vous avez trouvez ce qu'il vous fallait ?  
\- Ouais ouais, t'inquiète papy, on a ce qu'il nous faut. D'ailleurs on se casse.  
\- Je vais vous demander d'ouvrir vos manteaux avant de sortir, j'ai eu plusieurs vols.

Le gérant s'était levé et mis devant l'entrée pour leur barrer le chemin.

\- Ben c'est pas étonnant avec une attitude pareille. Vous savez pas accueillir les visiteurs ici. Alors ils finissent par se servir.  
\- De quoi ? Un peu de respect ! J'ai fait la guerre contre Staline, jeune homme !  
\- Super, et ça t'as avancé à quoi ? T'as laissé tes potes du village se faire tuer pendant que tu te planquais, après tu t'es tapé leurs copines et aujourd'hui tu fais partie des fachos qui commémorent leur soi-disant résistance impérialiste et petite bourgeoise. Je parie même que t'as un portrait de Mannerheim quelque part.

Le blond malingre qui lui avait répondu si insolemment tourna la tête et repéra la photographie du vieux maréchal derrière le comptoir.

\- Magnifique ! Il manque plus que les belles médailles pour bien montrer à quel point tu t'es compromis dans la défense du fascisme.  
\- SALE PETIT CON ! J'VAIS T'APPRENDRE À BIEN PARLER, MOI !

Le gérant saisit le blond par le col et le souleva de terre, mais lui-même tomba par terre lorsqu'on lui fracassa une bouteille sur la tête. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, la police et les pompiers étaient là. Outre une dizaine de bouteilles d'alcool, les jeunes avaient forcé sa caisse et étaient partis avec les 300 marks qu'elle contenait. Il fit la description de ses agresseurs, mais avec une telle concentration de débauchés tous identiques, les policiers auraient du mal à mettre la main sur les coupables. Lesdits coupables avaient d'ailleurs rejoint le site du festival avec leur butin et se le partageaient à l'intérieur d'un fourgon délabré.

\- Dis-donc, qu'est-ce que tu lui as mis Ieva !  
\- Ah, c'est que c'est une vraie tigresse mon Alandoise.  
\- J't'ai déjà dit de plus m'appeler comme ça ! Avec tes conneries on risque d'avoir les flics au derrière.  
\- Pfff, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent ? Y a que dix flics pour tout le patelin, et ils oseront jamais venir arrêter quelqu'un sur le festival.  
\- ... T'es quand même un con. File-moi une bouteille.

La jeune femme aux cheveux teints en gris et partiellement rasés décapsula une bière et commença à boire. Un petit éternuement venant de l'arrière du fourgon attira l'attention de ses compagnons. Un petit garçon à la peau pâle et dont on avait presque rasé le crâne, tant à cause de poux que parce que c'était la mode dans le groupe, sortit de sous une couverture en se frottant les yeux.

\- J'ai faim, maman.  
\- T'avais qu'à pas manger tous tes bonbons en un seul coup. T'es chiant à rien écouter, Jussi.

Le petit garçon baissa la tête et se mit à pleurer doucement.

\- Allez mon grand, chiale pas. Moi j't'ai piqué de quoi manger. Regarde.

Un des membres du groupes ouvrit son manteau, révélant plusieurs paquets de chips et des sachets de mini karjalanpiirakka, ce qui fit apparaitre un grand sourire sur le visage de l'enfant. Celui-ci attrapa un des sachets qu'on lui lança et alla s'installer sur le siège du conducteur pour s'empiffrer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me gonfle ce mioche.  
\- Pourquoi tu l'as pas laissé à tes parents ? Au moins j'pourrais m'occuper de toi sans qu'il nous traine dans les jambes.  
\- Pour qu'ils l'élèvent comme un putain de bourge ? Sûrement pas. Y a vraiment des fois où on regrette la boisson.  
\- Ha ! Y a qu'à voir sa tête pour sav...  
\- On t'a sonné le Ruskoff ? Va te bourrer la gueule ailleurs, Boris !

Ledit Boris sortit en maugréant, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il repère un groupe de jeunes Allemandes de l'Ouest éminemment sympathiques.

\- Et son père ? Tu peux pas le lui ramener ? Ou lui extorquer du blé ?  
\- Pff. Il doit avoir l'âge de mon père.  
\- Sérieusement ? Tu devais être salement défoncée !  
\- Ouais. Un vieux un peu libidineux, un chinetoque ou je sais pas quoi. J'ai accepté contre de l'argent, je me suis tirée le lendemain et puis je suis tombée en cloque. Il m'a retrouvée y a deux ans je sais pas comment, mais il ne m'a rien filé et est reparti aussi sec. En tous cas les courriers que je lui ai envoyés sont revenus. Il arrivait même pas à prononcer son nom. "Ichi good ! Ichi good ! Big destiny !". C'est ça. C'est Jussi, crétin, Jussi.  
\- Ichi ché moi !

Le petit garçon à la touffe grise faisait coucou en souriant.

\- Tais-toi ! T'embêtes tout le monde ! Va jouer dehors !

Le sourire de Jussi disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut, et l'enfant sortit danser au rythme des guitares électriques.

\- Comment ça se fait, pour ses yeux ?  
\- ... On m'a dit que ça s'appelait ochronose. Soi disant un truc que j'aurais pris aurait perturbé mon organisme pendant que j'étais enceinte et il est né comme ça. Ça partira peut-être avec le temps. Les infirmières m'ont fait la morale et m'ont dit que j'avais mené une mauvaise vie et que c'était le fils du diable. Qu'elles crèvent, ces truies.

Jussi se promenait dans le parc où on s'échangeait produits culturels et cultures productives. Il aimait bien les amis de maman parce qu'ils faisaient souvent des trucs rigolos, mais il arrivait qu'ils lui fassent un peu peur, comme Sven, l'ancien copain de maman qui criait beaucoup et qui la tapait fort. Un jour, maman l'avait réveillé pendant la nuit et ils avaient pris le bateau pour aller dans un autre endroit. Ils étaient arrivé dans une jolie maison où il avait rencontré grand-père et grand-mère. On mangeait bien et en plus il avait un lit rien que pour lui. Mais maman s'était disputé avec eux et ils étaient repartis. Des fois elle lui disait que tout était de sa faute, alors il essayait de ne pas faire de bêtises. Jussi continua à se promener comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Il y avait toujours plein de choses à regarder ! Là il y avait un monsieur malade qui vomissait, derrière les fourrés il y en avait un autre qui faisait des bisous à une dame, et à coté de l'étang il y avait Bouba, le monsieur tout noir qui vendait parfois des médicaments à maman. Il aimait bien Bouba, il parlait d'une drôle de façon. Un jour il lui avait dit "Toi t'es tout blanc avec des yeux noirs, moi je suis tout noir avec des yeux blancs !". Mais là Bouba vendait ses médicaments, et il n'aimait pas être dérangé, alors Jussi alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lac.

Maman l'avait grondé quand il avait voulu se baigner tout seul et lui avait interdit de recommencer. Mais elle ne lui avait pas interdit de s'asseoir sur le bord. Il ne pouvait pas regarder les étoiles puisque le soleil ne se couchait pas. Martti lui avait dit que ça s'appelait la nuit blanche et que ça n'arrivait qu'en été. Pourtant, Jussi remarqua un groupe d'étoiles au ras de l'eau. Elle brillaient intensément. Leur lueur lui plaisait bien. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme malgré la puissante sono du concert. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il découvrit deux hommes en costume noir qui le regardaient. À coté d'eux se trouvaient un policier et un autre monsieur tout en noir qui lui tendait des papiers.

\- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'il y a quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui ! Il est clair que cet enfant est négligé et qu'il sera bien mieux aux cotés de son père.  
\- Mais juridiquement il me faut...  
\- Il vous faut juste l'avis d'un juge, et c'est ce que j'ai dans la main. Le tribunal des affaires familiales d'Helsinki a statué et exigé la restitution de cet enfant, conformément à ce que notre ambassade a réclamé. Nous le prenons donc sans tarder. Quant à sa droguée de mère, faites-en ce que bon vous semble.

Les deux hommes remarquèrent qu'il s'était réveillé et le policier s'accroupit face à lui.

\- Bonjour mon grand !  
\- Boujou !  
\- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu t'appelles Jussi ?  
\- Moi c'est Ichi. Tu veux à manger ?  
\- Vous voyez bien. C'est bien le Ichi Kido que nous recherchons. D'ailleurs, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup d'enfants avec des yeux pareils dans le coin.  
\- Non, c'est sûr.

Les hommes ignoraient Jussi qui leur proposait gentiment de piocher dans son sachet. Celui qui parlait avec le policier se baissa et le pris dans ses bras.

\- Ichi, on va t'emmener voir ton papa.  
\- Mon papa ?  
\- Oui, tu vas retrouver ta famille. Tu verras, tu seras très bien. Masami ?

Un des deux autres monsieur s'approcha et commença à parler dans une langue que Jussi ne comprenait pas.

\- Oui, chef ?  
\- Va à la voiture et préviens l'hélicoptère que nous arrivons dans moins d'une heure.  
\- Bien chef.  
\- JUSSI ! VIENS LÀ, TU M'ENTENDS ? JUSSI !

Maman avait l'air en colère. Jussi se dit qu'il avait sûrement encore fait une bêtise. Elle remarqua la voiture de la police puis aperçut son fils dans les bras de l'homme. Elle sembla hésiter mais se dirigea vers eux.

\- Vous êtes qui, vous ? Posez toute de suite mon fils !  
\- Monsieur l'agent, je vais vous laisser régler le problème. Nous ne tenons pas à nous laisser ralentir.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce cirque ? Je t'ai dit de poser Jussi, toi !  
\- Mademoiselle Ieva Hylätty ? Je suis l'agent Epämukavuus. Ces messieurs ont obtenu du tribunal des affaires familiales de ramener votre fils auprès de son père, monsieur... Mistumasa Kido.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ils... ils vont l'emmener avec eux au Japon.  
\- Maman. J'veux aller avec maman.

Jussi se débattait, mais l'homme le tenait fermement et toisait sa mère.

\- Je peux vous assurer que cet enfant sera très bien traité. En tous cas ça ne devrait pas être pire qu'actuellement.  
\- Tu veux une baffe, le bourge ?  
\- Je vous déconseille de le tenter. Mes compagnons sont des gardes du corps entrainés et ils n'hésiteront pas à me protéger.

Ieva jeta un coup d'œil aux types à coté de la voiture. Ils ne donnaient en effet pas l'impression d'être là pour rire. Et les tatouages qui dépassaient de leurs cols de chemise leurs donnaient des airs de mafieux. Elle regarda son fils se débattre en pleurnichant pendant quelques instants puis sembla revenir sur terre.

\- D'accord. Prenez-le.  
\- Maman.  
\- Nous sommes soulagés que vous entendiez la voix de la raison.  
\- ... Mademoiselle Hylätty, si vous le souhaitez, je peux leur retirer Jussi le temps de vérifier leur affirmation.  
\- Maman.  
\- Pas la peine. C'est aussi bien comme ça.  
\- Mais... C'est votre fils.  
\- Maman !  
\- Tais-toi, Jussi ! Tu me fatigues ! Je m'en fiche que ce soit mon fils. J'ai jamais voulu de lui, si j'avais remarqué plus tôt que j'étais enceinte, je me serais fait avorter.  
\- Maman.

Ieva regarda Jussi et lui pris le menton.

\- Tu m'ennuies Jussi. Maman en a marre de toi, alors elle va t'envoyer chez ton papa, il va bien s'occuper de toi et pendant ce temps là maman pourra enfin penser à elle.

Jussi sembla comprendre et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse de ça ? Il passe son temps à chouiner et à réclamer de l'attention que je n'ai pas envie de lui accorder. Il ne m'intéresse pas. Et puis j'en ai assez de supporter sa figure de troll.

Elle n'utilisait ce mot que lorsqu'elle était très en colère ou très ivre. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était celui qui provoquait des torrents de larmes quand elle l'utilisait.

\- Allez, barrez-vous ! Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit capable de quoi que ce soit un jour. De toute façon, rien n'a d'importance mon pauvre Jussi, toi compris.

Les représentants de la fondation Kido échangèrent un regard avec l'agent de police puis montèrent rapidement dans leur voiture. Celle-ci partit sans tarder. Jussi ne cessait de pleurer.

\- Maintenant ça suffit, Ichi ! Nous allons faire de toi un héros !  
\- Mamaaaan !  
\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas devenir un chevalier, parce que c'est ce que Kido-san avait décidé.  
\- Je veux mamaaan !  
\- Oublie-là comme elle va t'oublier. Tu vas retrouver tes frères. Du moins ceux qu'on n'a pas encore expédié dans des centres d'entrainement.  
\- Chef, vous voulez la seringue pour le faire dormir ?  
\- Non, il va se fatiguer tout seul. Autant qu'il s'habitue à ce qu'on ne le remarque pas.  
\- Sa mère n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup le remarquer, si je peux me permettre.  
\- Contente-toi de conduire, Masami.  
\- Chef ?  
\- Quoi encore ?  
\- Vous avez remarqué les étoiles, quand on était sur la berge ?  
\- Bien sûr. La constellation de l'hydre femelle.  
\- Vous pensez que c'est la sienne ?  
\- Oui. Enfin, ça on le saura s'il revient avec une armure.

Jussi regardait le paysage défiler en se demandant pourquoi maman avait été aussi méchante. Il ne trouverait jamais la réponse car il oublia vite les détails de cette soirée, mais les paroles cruelles qu'elle avait prononcé avec légèreté allaient rester graver dans son esprit, distillant perpétuellement leur poison. Telles les têtes de l'hydre de Lerne qui repoussaient au fur et à mesure qu'on les tranchait, cela allait lui ramener pour longtemps des idées sombres en tête.


End file.
